when chemicals and gravity come together
by lucydragneel312
Summary: Lucy lee, the lead singer in 'chemical angels' and her band go through relationships and hardships with another band. What will happen in they're adventures? Summary sucks... ik...its a band fic. And also rated T for swearing, and in some songs (or in one song particular) has a little bit of sexual content...but, no smut. Inmean its a song... come on...NaLu,GaLe,GrUvia,JeRza,others


**DISCLAIMERS!:i dont own fairy tail...i wish i did... randomvoice:FUCK YEAH!**

"HEY LEVY!" I yelled. 'Im lucy lee, nice to meet you.' "Hey lu-chan! Whats up?" She asked. ' thats levy, shesone of my best friends. "Nothing much, just i wanted to let you know that we're playing tomorrow night at the "sky high" night club. Its gonna be awesome!" I said. "WHOAH LU-CHAN! I heard that place is hard to get into! How'd you do it?" She asked.' By the way we're a band. Our bands name is "chemical angels" it just came to me in science class... i know, i know. "Really lucy? You thought of the name chemical angels during you science class!" Well hey... we were doing a science experiment on chemicals... and then i heard someone say " isn't she as beautiful as an angel?" And so i just put it together and voila...chemicl angels...' "my friend cana is the manager and my other friend mira and her sister lisanna, are bartenders and cooks there!" I said. "Wow... we gotta tell the others!" Levy said excitedly. " yeah!" We ran down camelia street passing by a buch of new shops that are basically based on us."hey levy! Check out this new shop its called "the science of angels" its a new clothing store based off of our style!" I yelled in excitment. "Yeah! My cousin comes here sometimes...i think she actually wants to be me! Can you beleive that?!" She said.' I mean we are the most popular band in the country right now' "wow!" We were about to hail a cab when, "have you heard of the new band called"beyond gravity?"" I heard a teenager say. "Yeah i heard that they were submitted into fairy tail's of music not to long ago, the best music organization in the world!" I heard the other one say. 'Hmmm how come ive never heard of him? Considering "chemical angels" are in the same music organization...' "hey lucy the cabs here, get in!" It took me a minute to process what she had said before getting in... "sorry, i was just thinking about something." I said while scratching the back of my neck. "What were you thinking about lu-chan?" Levy asked. "I heard someone talking about a new band called "beyond gravity" that goes to the same music organization as us...yet why is it that we havnt been informed about this?" I asked. "My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, It's better than yours,  
I can teach you, but I have to char-" " yes makarov?" I said, answering my phone. I could see levy mouthing the words "really? Milkshake?" I mouthed the words back, "what? Ilike the song..." "i want you to gather the rest of the girls, and come back to fairy tail, theres a new band i want you to meet."makarov said, makarov is the head master of fairy tail, so he's like our boss in a way. 'I bet its beyond gravity...' "sure thing whats the bands name?" I asked, even though i already knew what was to come. "Gravity Beyon- oh what was that" he said to some one else in the room. " oh, ok thanks. Sorry i mean its beyond gravity." He said. 'I knew it' "ok, i was on my way to get the girls anyway so, might aswell..." i said. "Thanks, i'll see you in a about in hour, yes?" He said. "Yeah, bye." I said before i hung up. "Hey, what was that about?" Levy asked. " wants us to meet the band members of beyond gravity..." i said. "Wow, i guess it was fate for us to meet... nah. We'd probably meet anyway..." levy said.

We both laughed at her statement.

* * *

timeskip to... well they're at fairy tail with the girls...

We were standing infront of the fairy tail building getting ready to meet 'beyond gravity' when," OH YEAH! I almost forgot, hey erza and juvia, i got us a gig at the club,'sky high' tomorrow night, you in?" I asked. "HELL YEAH! " they both said in harmony. We all laughed. I went ahead and opened up the door so every one could walk inside. No matter how many times ive been here, i always find it amazing ahow they make everything look like its made by magic. Like they put up some technology crap, wich i have no idea of what theyre called, and the technology stuff makes illusions around the rrom, for visiters and such... its crazy awesomeness... "wow..." i said. "I see your still amazed by our decorations, lucy lee-san."( yes her last name is lee...i wonder whats going to happen...) A girl with blue hair said. "WENDY!" I said. 'Wendy is the youngest songwriter here, she usually sings aims for the younger crowd. I met her a couple of weeks after i Came here, she's sort of new. But, she's the cutest little girl ive ever met! I know she's isn't really a child anymore, i mean she's 13 FOR PETES SAKE!" But, she's so sweet and innocent. So she's like a little sister to me. But, she always try's to sound grown up for fun, thats why she sounded so mature and professional when she said hi."hehe, hey lucy-nee~san! ( is it nii san or nee san for sister?)hows it going with your band?" Wendy asked. " well, master wants us to meet this new band called 'beyond gravity' so thats why we're here but, other then that we're pretty good. We're playing at a famous bar tomorrow."i said. "OH BEYOND GRAVITY! MY BROTHERS THE LEAD SINGER IN THAT BAND!" Wendy yelled. "REALLY!" I said, questionably."YEAH! I can't wait for you guys to meet him." Wendy said excitedly. "Juvia can't wait either wendy~chan." Juvia said. ( sorry but, to tell you the truth...i don't really like juvia, i had only put her in the band because all of the other female's that i liked, had a diffrent roll in the story... i allmost put cana in the band but, i wanted her to be the manager at a famous bar...)"yeah!" Erza said. "All right wendy, we gotta go, bye!" I yelled after hugging her fragile body. "Hehe, bye lucy-neesan!" Wendy yelled

* * *

With the boys...

"OI,old man, whens the girls gonna get here?" I asked. ( does any one else imagine natsu to have a jersey accent in real life? No? Ok...) "just be patient son, they'll be here soon..." " I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being inno-" "hello?" Gramps said. (A/N lucy:what took you so long to answer the goddamn phone old man?) "Sorry, i really like my ring tone..."i heard gramps say. 'Why is he drooling with hearts in his eyes?... oh well' i thought. (A/N lucy: well,then GET A DIFFRENT RING TONE!, it was probably something perverted anyway... anyway, im here whats the code to the hallway entrance?) "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN HERE FOR HOW LONG? AND YOU STILL CAN'T REMEMBER THE ENTRANCE CODE!?" Gramps yelled. "GOD GRAMPS! You don't have to yell, you know my ears are really sensitive..." i said with my hands clapped over my ears. "Sorry..." he wispered. "Sorry about that, anyway, its 02630696, YOU GOT IT YOU FORGETFULL BRATS!" Gramps yelled. "GRAMPS!"i yelled. "Oh right sorry..." he wispered. (A/N lucy: ok so its 026-30-696 right?) "Did it open?" Gramps said sarcastically. (A/N lucy:...yes...) "well then i think that answers your question...am i wrong?" Gramps said sarcastically...again... (A/N lucy:SHUT UP!) Gramps had hung up the phone... "well she's loud isn't she..." i said. "Yeah.." ice prick said."hey, princess ice cream, your shirt is missing." I insulted."he-waah!WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO?!" Stripper yelled. He jumped up thenbstarted searching for his missing piece of clothing."so, who are these people again?" I asked. "Well natsu, theyre a band of four girls and theyre band name is 'chemical angles' and they'll introduce themselves to you. Or they should... the lead singer is well...sort of... delinquent...but, girly at the same time...and the guitar ppayer is a smart book worm type of person...but, can be scary as some people say that meet her. The drum player is EXTREMELY SCARY! Yet loyal and nice and the bass player...well... she's... well you'll see..."gramps said. (A/N sorry i have no idea, of how to describe juvia...so sorry...)we all sweat dropped.. 'ok... im guessingbtheyre a bunch of wierdos...' i thought."so...we're pretty much just meeting some freaks?" Gajeel said. 'Says the freak himself' i thought. *KNOCK, KNOCK!* "come in!" Gramps yelled. "What up dipshits?" A blonde haired girl with brown eyes,wearing denim pants with keys embroidered on them, and a blue green tye-dye tank top witha thin red sweater that looks like she cut the necak to let her shoulders show said."LUCY HEART-" "lee,you mean lucy lee, Right!" The girl who i guess is named "lucy", yelled, cutting of gramps sentence."Y-Yeah... lucy lee..." gramps said, sounding suddenly depressed. "Never mind this shit, im leaving." The blonde haired girl said. "L-Lu-chan."a blue haired girl with hazel eyes, wearing a yellow bikini top witha blue vest over it, with only two buttons buttoned, and also white khakis about below the knee length with a black belt, said. "I'm very sorry about that, i don't know what her problem is." Said a girl with red hair and wearing a ordinary button up blouse with a dark blue skirt, and her shoes were lace up , black combat boots. "Its ok." I said whil scratching the back of my neck. "Poor lucy-san." A girl with straight ,dark,blue hair and is wearing a black and blue striped tubedress with knee high black socks, with black high heels said. "I'm so sorry, i fogot to introduce ourselves that was lucy lee,our lead singer, and over there is is levy mcgarden, and the one with the tube dress is juvia loxar. Oh, and im erza scarlet!" She yelled. "Nice to meet you, im natsu dragneel,the one over theyre thats looking for his shirt is stri- i mean g-g-gr-" "bhe means gray fullbuster." Gajeel said. "G-gray-sama~" the girl named juvia said with hearts in her eye's. "Y-yeah and metal alchemist over here is gajeel redfox.(SORRY HAD TO ADD THAT XD!) Don't let him scare you, he can be nice when he wants to be."oh and over there with the tattoo on his eye is-" " e-erza? IS THAT YOU?" He said. Before she could say something he had already ranbover to her and gave her a hug. " is that really you? J-jellal?" Erza said. "Yeah... its me" "JELLAL!"

* * *

**soooooo whatcha think? Yes i am sort of almost done with the hunger games fairy tail crossoverbbut, i thought. "Hey, why don't they read this while they wait?" So yeah. Oh, and this is the first story i haven't written in my book. I just kept writing it in my doc manager stuff... so it might not be well planned out... any way R&R PLZ! And you don't have to go soft on me AT ALLL! So criticize me to your HEARTS CONTENT BABY! Yeah that sounded wierd... anyway please vote on my poll while its still out plzs! Its a hunger games fairy tail crossover poll. The info is on it. Oh and what should i call the fairy tail games? Heres my choices**

**-i hope the odds will be in your favor.**

**-im afraid the odds arent in your favor**

**-may the odds be in your favor**

**Or**

**-the odds will never be in our favor.**

**So just let me know... anyway THANK YOU FOR READING MY BORING SHITTY FAN FICTION! Bye!**


End file.
